my diary
by hanatsabita
Summary: Sebuah pengakuan terdalam tersurat di sebuah diary kecil. Apa yang terjadi jika orang yang tidak diinginkan membaca dan mengetahui isi dari diary tersebut?.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah pengakuan terdalam tersurat di sebuah diary kecil. Apa yang terjadi jika orang yang tidak diinginkan membaca dan mengetahui isi dari diary tersebut?.

**Naufa Hana Tsabita Present:**

**My Diary**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pairing: SasoXDei, DeiXTobi

Deidara Author gambarkan sebagai Perempuan

Warnings : OOC, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, kekurangan dimana-mana.

.

.

.

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

20 April

_My Diary_

_Ku tuliskan kisah hidupku yang begitu menyedihkan._

_Menyedihkan karena cinta. Yaa, Cinta!. Seorang criminal besar sepertiku jatuh cinta?_

_Menggelikan, namun cinta memang bisa merasuki siapa saja, tak peduli siapapun dia._

_Hmm,,, aku memang sedang dirasuki cinta, cinta pertama, lebih tepatnya._

_Kau tau? dia adalah partner ku. _

_Cinta ku. _

_Deidara ku._

_Ah. Aku mengucap namanya lagi. Kalau aku mengingat namanya, hati ini begitu rindu, cemas, takut kehilangan. _

_Kenapa aku begitu rindu? Padahal gadis itu sekamar dengan ku?_

_Oh,, sejak bangun tadi aku belum melihat wajahnya yang cantik. Mungkin dia sedang memasak, yah, memang jadwal kami yang piket memasak hari ini. Tapi, aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat ingin memasak berdua dengan dia. Aku selalu menolak jika dia mengajak ku untuk piket, sekarang aku rasakan akibatnya. _

_Aku rindu…_

* * *

"Danna… Sasori no Danna…un".

Pria bernama Sasori itu terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian buru-buru menyembunyikan buku nya.

"Ya"

"Kau sedang apa, un? Apakah kau sudah mandi?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Ah, kau selalu dingin seperti biasanya, un. Tak bersyukurkah kau aku perhatian padamu?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Perhatian macam apa pula yang kau berikan pada ku"

"Hehe,, aku Cuma bercanda, un"

"kau selalu membual seperti biasa, Dei"

"Ahh,, sudah lah, Pein-Sama memanggil kita. Paling-paling membahas masalah Jinchuuriki lagi. Pein-Sama itu ngotot sekali untuk menculik makhluk-makhluk imut itu ya, un, hahaha"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa".

Deidara manyun mendengar tanggapan dingin dari Sasori. Sasori menatap Deidara datar. Padahal didalam hati Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi manyun itu yang menurutnya sangat… manis?.

Sasori PoV

_Ya ampuun,, dia manyun lagi,, manisnya…. Haruskah ku serang dia sekarang? Oh tidak, dia bukan istriku T_T._

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu, Deidara? Kau menyebalkan sekali. Cepat jalan".

_Oops! Aku mengucap kata-kata kasar lagi kepadanya. Terluka-kah kau, Deidara? Maafkan aku._

"Iya.. iya.. kau memang dingin, un".

_Haah… kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'Dingin'. Aku memang dingin pada mu Dei, untuk menyembunyikan perasaan ku padamu._

_Aku senang sekali bisa berjalan berdua seperti ini didalam markas. Menurut ku ini sangat romantis, hehehe. Ah! Aku tertawa lagi. Tapi tak apa lah aku tertawa, toh, dia tak tau, aku hanya tertawa dalam hati kok._

"Senpaaaaaaiiiiiiii!".

_Oh tidak! Anak autis itu lagiiii, pasti dia akan mengganggu jalan-jalan ku yang romantis ini. Datang secara medadak lari-larian lalu seenak jidat menubruk cintaku. Kaburlah Dei! Aku tak kuat jika harus melihatmu dipeluk –err- ditubruk oleh anak autis itu!._

BRUK!

"Tobiii, lepaskan aku, un. Kau berat sekali, kau tau aku ini WANITA TOBIII! Kau mau aku ledakkan HAH!"

"Tidak akan Tobi lepas, senpai. Hehehe".

_Ya ampun, kenapa begini lagi. Aku menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan anak ini. Oh! Dia memeluk Dei-chan ku lebih erat. Ku bunuh kau bocah!._

"Tobi…Tobi. Aku ga bisa nafas, un! Lepaskan aku. Tolong aku, Danna".

_Deidara minta pertolongan ku lagi. Hampir tiap hari Deidara minta pertolongan ku seperti ini, namun sekalipun tak ku gubris. Kejamnya aku!._

"Tobi sayang senpai, sayang senpai"

"Kalau kau sayang aku, lepaskan aku, sekarang!".

_Kemarahan ku memuncak mendengar kata-kata sayang itu terlontar dari mulut anak itu._

"Hei dua orang bodoh. Cepat bangun! Aku tak mau Pein-Sama memarahi ku karena ulah ajaib kalian".

_Aku menarik baju Tobi sekuat tenaga hingga dia terjengkang. Aku lega sekali Deidei ku bisa bernafas kembali._

"Ah. Terimakasih Danna, un. Tobi, awas kau kalau seperti ini lagi"

"Iya, senpai, maafkan Tobi. tapi jujur, Tobi memang sayang sekali sama senpai"

"Kau ini manja sekali, Tobi. Menunduklah, kau terlalu tinggi untukku".

_Bocah autis itu berlutut dihadapan Deidara, aku tak menyangka Deidara sependek itu, atau Tobi yang setinggi itu? Sepertinya anak itu memang tinggi sekali, dan besar berotot. Berapa sih, usianya?. Kalau dibandingkan dengan ku tentu aku sedikit kalah tinggi dan kalah besar dari dia, tapi, cinta tak memandang ukuran badan kan, Dei? yang penting aku lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari mu, ya kan Dei? dan juga, aku yakin wajahku yang teramat tampan ini memenuhi syarat untuk mendampingi mu, Hehehe._

_Kenapa aku tertawa lagi?. Ahh sudahlah._

_Aku diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kedua manusia itu. Deidara mengulurkan tangannya. Aku yakin dia akan membunuh Tobi, matilah kau, autis!._

"Kau benar-benar manja, Tobi…".

_Tunggu!. _

_Apa itu? Tak ada bogem, pukulan, atau ledakan maut. Yang ada malah Deidara mengelus rambut Tobi? Apa Deidara menyukai anak itu?!._

_Tidak mungkin! Deidara menganggap Tobi seperti adiknya sendiri, setidaknya begitu yang aku lihat dari sikapnya selama ini. Tapi wajah merona apa itu? Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Haruskah ku sergap dia? Oh, dia masih belum jadi istri ku T_T. kasihannya aku._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!".

_Suara berat dan parau itu… ah syukurlah Pein-Sama menjemput kami,hal ini menghentikan aksi menggelikan dari mereke berdua._

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka, leader", _kataku dingin_.

"Maaf leader, Tobi yang salah, menubruk Dei senpai".

"Cepatlah, semua sudah menunggu dari tadi".

"Siap, leader".

.

.

.

_Rapat telah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi, sedikitpun aku tidak memperhatikan. Fikiran ku galau membayangkan adegan live action didepanku tadi. Deidara mengelus rambut Tobi?! Seharusnya dia mengelus rambutku!. Ini benar-benar membingungkan ku._

_Ataukah… Dei sengaja untuk membuatku cemburu? Ooh, Aku yakin begitu. Walau tak terlalu yakin sih._

_Aku menenangkan hatiku, kemudian mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada rapat. Dan hasilnya, aku bersama Deidara bertugas menangkap Ichibi._

_Berdua saja? Asyiik!._

.

.

.

_Akhirnya rapat ini selesai dalam 1 setengah jam. Capek sekali mendengar celoteh leader ini. Kalau dia bisa membaca fikiran ku dan sumpah serapah ku didalam hati, tamatlah riwayatku. Tapi untungnya tidak bisa, hehehe._

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Dei, kau sudah selesai masak?

"Sudah, leader, silahkan keruang makan, un"

"Dan kau Sasori, kau tidak membantu Deidara lagi?"

_Ah. Pertanyaan ini lagi. Aku bosan sekali menjawabnya_. "Memasak tugas perempuan, leader" _jawab ku angkuh._

"Apa-apaan kau! kami berdua laki-laki, tapi kami tetap memasak"_ sergah Hidan padaku. aku hanya tersenyum sinis._

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Setidaknya kau bantu Deidara memotong-motong sayur!"

"Sudahlah, un. Aku tadi sudah dibantu Tobi"

"Hmm… ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan" sahut Konan.

_Dibantu Tobi? apa-apaan itu? Apa Deidara begitu kerepotan memasak untuk 10 orang ini sampai-sampai harus dibantu anak autis itu?. Ah, lupakan. Sekarang saatnya makaaan._

.

.

"Buka mulutmu, Tobi"

"Tobi tidak suka sayur!"

"Kau ini rewel sekali, kalau tidak mau tak akan ku suapkan lagi, un"

"Iya senpai. Aaaaa".

_WTF! Apa lagi ini?, kenapa kalian suap-suapan didepanku?!._

_Muka ku memerah menahan amarah. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan keinginan ku untuk membunuh anak yang mulai detik ini kuanggap rival terbesar perebut Deidara-ku. Semakin hari anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat adegan yang -menurut mereka- lucu itu. Bahkan leader dan Itachi-san yang notabene sangat dingin itu ikut tersenyum. Hah?!. Lucu datang dari mana?!._

'_Aku sudah muak'._

Sasori PoV end

21 April

_My Diary._

_Kulukiskan kembali kisah cintaku yang amat menyiksa. Semalam aku melihat Deidara mengelus kepala Tobi. Melihat Deidara menyuapi Tobi. Melihat wajah Deidara merona, melihat Tobi memeluk Deidara, semua begitu horor. Begitu menakutkan. _

_Meski hampir tiap hari mereka memang begini, tapi ga juga separah itu. apa lagi... saat aku lihat wajah Deidara merona setiap di dekat Tobi. kau menusuk jantung ku, Dei.  
_

_Haruskah ku tanya padanya bagaimana perasaannya pada si Tobi itu?._

_Oh iya. Hari ini ada misi. Akan ku tanyakan padanya semua kegalauan ku. Peduli setan-lah jaim ku selama ini._

_I love u, Deidara-chan_

* * *

'_Huuft. Seharusnya aku membuat diary itu malam sebelum tidur, bukan pagi-pagi begini. Oya. Dimana cintaku itu?'_.

Sasori melangkah kekamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi ternyata tidak terkunci. Perlahan Sasori masuk dan merasa ada orang didalam kamar mandi tersebut.

'_Ah. Paling-paling Deidara didalam sedang mandi'. _

_Eeeeh! Man..di?!_

' _Intiiip… engga… intiip… engga…inn…! Ya ampun! Apa-apaan fikiran ku ini. Dia bukan sebagai pemuas nafsuku!. Kapankah kau menjadi istriku Dei?!"._

Dengan wajah merah Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi. Malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada fikiran kotornya.

Beberapa saat, Deidara telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lengkap.

"silahkan mandi, Danna, un"

"Hn"

"Hn Hn Hn! kau mengingatkan ku pada si pantat ayam Uchiha, Danna, un. Menyebalkan sekali. Eh, Danna, kenapa wajahmu merah, un?"

"Bu… bukan urusanmu"

"kau tadi mengintip ku, ya, un?. Apa pintu kamar mandi itu lupa kukunci ya"

"Seperti itu kah yang kau fikirkan tentang ku?"

"Hmph!..hahaha. tidak Danna, aku hanya bercanda, un. Jangan ngambek, dong".

Muka Sasori semakin merah. Secepatnya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Danna…"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmmm... Aku percaya padamu, un. Kau pria yang baik sekali".

_Blushing_. Sasori tercekat, kali ini tak mampu membalas kata-kata Deidara. Lalu secepat kilat masuk kekamar mandi. Dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Sasori memegangi dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

'_Berhentilah kau berdegup, wahai jantungku yang imut'_.

Sasori dan Deidara telah berangkat menjankan misi menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi.

Dalam perjalanan kali ini, Deidara lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat Sasori frustasi.

"Tumben kau diam"

"Kau ini bagaimana, un. Aku ribut kau marah, aku diam kau protes, mau mu apa, Danna?" Deidara mengembungkan pipinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasori ingin sekali menyerang Deidara.

.

.

Hening…

"Dei…"

"Apa, Danna, un?"

"Sebenarnya kau itu apanya Tobi?"

"Maksud Danna apa, un?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Tobi?"

Wajah Deidara memerah. Sasori menatap tak percaya.

'_Apa kau menyukainya, Dei?_'.

"Apa aku tak boleh tau? ya sudah."

"Bu.. bukan begitu, Danna. Aku hanya malu mengungkapkannya, un".

Perasaan Sasori makin tak menentu.

"Maksudmu…"

"Oke, aku curhat dikit ya. Aku kan pernah bilang ke Danna dulu kalau aku tidak akan menerima atau menikahi orang yang lebih muda dariku. Tobi itu, ternyata lebih tua dua tahun dariku, un. Dia pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku. Katanya hanya padaku dia seperti ini, teramat manja. Aku sangat terkejut, tak menyangka ternyata dia sangat, tampan, dan hangat un". Deidara meggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hangat?"

"Iya, aku menyukai kehangatan senyumnya, Danna. Sebenarnya aku juga suka dengan seseorang, tapi sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan hehehe. Aku mau mencoba membuka hatiku kembali, un. Tapi sepertinya Tobi hanya menganggapku sebagai saudari. Sepertinya kali ini cintaku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi".

DEG!

Jantung Sasori terasa amat sakit.

"O"

"Apa yang O? Danna?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo bergegas. Waktu kita banyak terbuang untuk mendengarkan curhat ga bermutu mu itu"

"Bukankah kau yang bertanya? kau menyebalkan, un".

Deidara mengejar Sasori yang berlalu.

'_Apa-apaan Deidara itu? Mana mungkin dia menyukai Tobi! ini tidak mungkin. Aku yakin ia hanya ingin membuat ku cemburu lagi. Toh dia sendiri yang bilang barusan dia menyukai seseorang tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kali ini aku harus agresif!. Jangan sampai dia jatuh cinta beneran sama anak autis itu. Besok pagi aku akan curhat lagi ke diary ku. Hehehe. Eeh!'_.

Sasori meraba-raba saku jubahnya. Mencari di tas dan bonekanya. Tak ditemukan buku tempat ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya itu.

"Mencari apa, Danna?"

'_Matilah aku…'_

.

.

.

Sementara di markas, Tobi sedang galau-galaunya mencari Deidara. Tobi pun masuk ke kamar Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hei! Buku apa ini?"

Tobi mengambil buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Saso Diary…"

Tobi menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

TBC

Maafkan kehancuran fic ini.. semoga _readers_ terhibur.

_review_ ya reader's

Dilarang nge-flame.

Oya. _Reader's_ sukanya Deidara sama Sasori, atau Deidara sama Tobi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo. Author kembali lagi (reader's: ga ada yang nunggu loe, Thor!) hahai. Maaf terlalu lama menelantarkan fic ini (reader's: udah dibilangin ga ada yang nunggu loe, Thor!). Oke terimakasih atas review-nya yang luar biasa. Hal yang membuat Author jadi semangat menulis.**

**Kujyou SasoDei: Author juga kefikiran SasoDei, kita lihat kelanjutan hubungan mereka **

**Asha D: terimakasih masukannya. Soal pengetikan banyak koma itu emang udah kebiasaan Author, jadi kebawa-bawa di fic ini, hehe. Tapi Author usahakan dikurangi. Masalah bahasa asing yang dicetak miring itu diluar kuasa Author. Karena Author pun udah men-italic semua bahasa asing. Cuma pas publish entah kenapa jadi kayak gitu. **

**Yuki Miku-chan: Tapi Deidara suka sama Tobi, lho. Jadi Author lebih kasihan sama Sasori, wahaha.**

**Black Yuki: yup! Dengan penuh perjuangam Tobi tau isi Diary-nya Sasori. **

**Princess Li-chan: terimakasih ya udah baca dan review ****. Kalau soal OOC-nya Sasori, hem, kita lihat ntar *smirk* #ditendang Sasori#.**

**Naufa Hana Tsabita Present:**

**My Diary**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pairing: SasorifemDei, TobifemDeidara, HidanKonan

Warnings : OOC, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, kekurangan dimana-mana.

Don't like please don't flame.

Kemiripan cerita, atau judul atau hal lainnyahanya kebetulan belaka.

_Author jadi galau. Geregetan sama SasofemDei dan TobifemDei. Pengennya ganti ke rate M saja. OH tidaaak!_

.

_Happy reading_

_._

_My first Kiss_

22 November

_My Diary…_

_Hari ini Aku mendapat partner baru. . Aku perhatikan dia mulai dari kaki hingga kepala.._

_Kaki kecil… tubuhnya juga kecil…wajahnya galak…_

_Oh.. seorang wanita ternyata…_

_Dengan suara serak dia memperkenalkan diri. Namanya deidara. _

_Dia juga memanggilku Danna. Aneh. Kenapa dia harus menghormatiku seperti itu?_

_Aku mencibir dalam hati. Perempuan blondie ini kelihatannya orang yang mudah mati._

_Apa leader serius ingin aku berpasangan dengan si kuning ini?. Aku merinding melihat semangatnya yang membara itu. Semakin merinding mendengar celotehnya tentang seni, ledakan, dan semacamnya._

_Menyebalkan._

_Tapi tak apalah.… dia bisa mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian ku kan… hehehe._

* * *

_29 November_

_My Diary…_

_Sudah satu minggu aku bersama dia. Yang aku tangkap selama ini dia orang yang rajin. Memasak, beres-beres rumah, bahkan lebih rajin dari Konan._

_Dan dia benar-benar mencucikan pakaian ku… OMG!. Terlalu baik sekali._

_Hemmm… o iya. Dalam 1 minggu ini juga ternyata Hidan memergoki aku yang suka memperhatikan si blondie diam-diam. Aku saja tak menyadarinya. Tapi jujur saja aku memang senang atau -kesal- sekali melihat rambut kuningnya itu. Pernah sekali ku pegang sewaktu dia tidur. Ternyata lembut dan wangi. Nah! Di saat seperti itu lah si Hidan baka membuka pintu kamar kami yang lupa ku kunci. Ternyata dia mengintip dari tadi. sejak saat itu aku terus ditatap Hidan dengan pandangan yang sulit ku rangkai dengan kata-kata._

_Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat Hidan! Percayalah!. Aku hanya ingin tau lebih dalam soal partnerku._

* * *

_1 Januari_

_My Diary… _

_Tiap hari aku melihat hal ini terus dari si blondie! Seharusnya leader tak menempatkan seorang laki-laki dan wanita dalam satu kamar!. Jadi, salahkan leader atas semua ini!. Kau tahu apa yang ku lihat?._

_Senyumnya…_

_Setiap saat dia tersenyum seperti ini menatapku, bicara padaku… mataku tak pernah bisa lepas menatap bibirnya ketika dia tersenyum._

_Aku sudah 35 tahun, tapi tak pernah aku tahu atau peduli soal yang namanya perempuan. Mungkin aku tak pernah melihat perempuan tersenyum. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perang dan misi. Dan ternyata, perempuan satu ini menarik sekali._

_Sekarang aku rasakan cinta atau nafsu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku._

_Aku tak percaya aku jatuh cinta…atau jatuh nafsu(?)_

_Tapi perasaan ini… benar-benar tak bisa aku pungkiri._

_Deidara… _

_Semua yang ada padamu begitu sempurna dimataku. Rambut kuning harum yang lembut, mata yang indah, dan semangat mu yang meledak-ledak. Perhatianmu padaku melebihi perhatianmu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan rela mengikat ku dengan tali dan menyuapi ku makan saat aku sedang tak nafsu makan. Romantic akan membuatku meledak Dei… meledak karena cinta._

_Tapi tetap saja, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkap perasaan ku, atau sekedar memegang tanganmu -mungkin-._

* * *

20 April

_My Diary_

_Ku tuliskan kisah hidupku yang begitu menyedihkan._

_Menyedihkan karena cinta. Yaa, Cinta!. Seorang criminal besar sepertiku jatuh cinta?_

_Menggelikan, namun cinta memang bisa merasuki siapa saja, tak peduli siapapun dia._

_Hmm,,, aku memang sedang dirasuki cinta, cinta pertama, lebih tepatnya._

_Kau tau? dia adalah partner ku. _

_Cinta ku. _

_Deidara ku._

_Ah. Aku mengucap namanya lagi. Kalau aku mengingat namanya, hati ini begitu rindu, cemas, takut kehilangan. _

_Kenapa aku begitu rindu? Padahal gadis itu sekamar dengan ku?_

_Oh,, sejak bangun tadi aku belum melihat wajahnya yang cantik. Mungkin dia sedang memasak, yah, memang jadwal kami yang piket memasak hari ini. Tapi, aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat ingin memasak berdua dengan dia. Aku selalu menolak jika dia mengajak ku untuk piket, sekarang aku rasakan akibatnya. _

_Aku rindu…_

* * *

Tobi menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Berbaring dan bergulingan dikasurnya yang empuk, mata sharingan-nya menyala. Sarung tangannya sobek dan gosong serta telapak tangan yang luka-luka, tak membuatnya gentar untuk membaca buku rahasia milik teman seperjuangannya (?) yang tersegel sempurna itu. Sebelumnya Tobi dengan susah payah mencoba membuka segel buku itu. Namun yang terjadi malah tangannya tersengat chakra elemen petir (Author ngarang) dan bukunya sudah dilumuri racun. Segel yang sangat unik dan terdiri dari benang chakra berbentuk gembok dan buku yang dililit oleh chakra berbentuk rantai, yang tentu saja dibutuhkan sebuah kunci berbentuk benang chakra yang unik pula, dan satu-satunya yang memiliki chakra unik itu adalah Sasori. Untunglah Tobi bukan ninja biasa hingga ia tak mati terbakar dan keracunan. Tobi bersiul kagum melihat begitu kerennya cara Sasori menjaga privasinya. Mungkin saat ini untuk pertama kalinya –mungkin- Tobi bersyukur dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang memiliki mata unik, sharingan. Terfikir olehnya membaca buku itu dari luar sampul, dan tak perlu susah-susah membuka segelnya. Hal yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hahahaha… Sasori senpai lucu!. Tobi tak menyangka dia akan menulis hal semacam ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Deidara senpai. Ini menarik! semuanya hanya berisi tentang Dei senpai. Tobi sampai capek bacanya".

Tobi melepas topengnya perlahan dan menatap dinding kamarnya yang putih bersih. Wajah putih pucat itu menyeringai setan. '_Sepertinya Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar meledak, Sasori…'_

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan ke Suna, Sasori tampak benar-benar gelisah. Meskipun begitu sempurnanya –menurutnya- pertahanannya dalam menyegel buku itu agar orang lain tak bisa membukanya, namun kehilangan buku diary tetaplah bencana bagi seseorang. Apa lagi jika diary itu berisi hal yang amat sangat pribadi. Kemudian ditemukan dan dibaca pula oleh orang yang tak di inginkan. Sasori merinding hebat dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Langkahnya lesu, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Danna… sakit ya?"

"Ngga." Sasori menjawab datar.

"Danna. Aku saja yang maju menghadapi Bijuu yang imut itu, un. Danna menunggu saja, pulihkan kondisi Danna ya."

"Aku tidak sakit, dan berhenti memanggil monster itu imut, Dei. Apa kau sudah tak mampu lagi membedakan mana yang imut dan yang menyeramkan?".

"Habisnya… aku kan belum pernah melihat langsung, un. Hidan hanya menunjukkan gambar waktu bijuu itu masih bayi."

"Kalau kau lihat yang sekarang, aku jamin kau tetap akan bilang monster itu imut. Karena matamu sudah katarak".

"Danna kejam sekali.. "

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya manyun sambil menyatukan kedua telunjuknya. Hening… hanya suara sandal sasori yang terdengar menjauhi Deidara. Tiba-tiba Deidara berlari dan membalik tubuh Sasori.

"DANNA!"

Jantung Sasori terasa mau copot karena teriakan yang amat keras itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Syukurlah mulut Deidara tidak bau. Harum cendana malah. Sasori sesaat terpana menikmati aroma bunga cendana itu dan berfikir sedeng _'apakah Deidara tadi menelan parfum?'_. Deidara memegang pipi Sasori dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menarik Sasori sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Fikiran Sasori yang sebelumnya sudah sedeng karena aroma yang memikatnya itu bertambah gila lagi.. bahkan fikirannya mengarah ke hal yang iya-iya.

"Danna lihat mataku baik-baik".

Deidara terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Akhirnya hazel Sasori bertemu dengan aquamarine milik Deidara. Sasori menatap mata Deidara lekat… menambah kekaguman Sasori akan keindahannya, dan wajahnya amat merah kini, yang tak nampak karena tertutup telapak tangan Deidara. Nafas Sasori memburu. Deidara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil terus memandangi mata Sasori dengan serius. Sasori makin terbius oleh pesona Deidara. Sasori bersiap untuk menyambut sesuatu yang sudah di impikannya sejak dulu. Sasori membuka sedikit bibirnya.. memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. .dan memajukan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa inci lagi.. sasori melihat bibir Deidara sedikit terbuka. …

Tiba-tiba…

"Aku bilang lihat mataku, Danna… bukan bibir ku! Dan kenapa kau memiringkan kepala mu seperti ini!"

Sasori tersentak disembur sedekat itu. Tangan Deidara kembali meluruskan dengan paksa kepala Sasori dan sedikit menjauhkan wajah Sasori dari wajanya.

"Kau lihat mataku Sasori no Danna. Aku tidak KATARAK, un!". Kemudian Deidara melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

'_bren*se*…! Dia melakukan hal ini cuma karena ingin membuktikan dia tidak katarak! aku kan hanya bercanda!. Padahal aku menanti saat-saat seperti ini akan datang!'._

"Apa maksud semua ini, Dei".

Deidara tak mendengar perkataan Sasori. Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Sasori yang terpaku. Sasori sangat kesal. Lalu berjalan dengan cepat, menarik tangan Deidara dengan kasar, meraih dagunya, dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ingat.

Kelopak mata Deidara membesar. Badannya lemas dan hampir terjatuh, Sasori sigap menangkap dan memeluk Deidara. Bibir mereka masih menempel.. tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan seperti melumat atau sebagainya. Hanya diam membatu. Hal ini terjadi selama beberapa menit.

Deidara jengah. Segera di dorongnya wajah Sasori dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Sasori masih tetap memeluk Deidara. Deidara bahkan tak menyadari kalau sedang dipeluk karena terlalu _shock_ dengan kejadian mendadak barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un?!"

"Maaf ya Dei, ini ciuman pertamaku, jadi aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Kalau kau tau ajari aku, Dei" jawab Sasori dengan WATADOS dan tak tahu malu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, dasar He*tai!. Kenapa kau menciumku!. Bibirku kan masih perawan, un T_T."

"Reflek Dei, maaf ya."

"Ga akan ku maafkan, Sasori no He*tai".

Deidara menunduk dan melihat tangan Sasori melingkar di pinggannya.

"Gyaaa! Lepaskan aku, un!"

Sasori tanpa sadar semakin memperkuat posisi tangannya meskipun Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri. Matanya menatap Deidara sendu. Deidara berontak dengan ganasnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu dipeluk Tobi, Dei? kenapa aku yang memeluk ekspresi mu seperti ini?"

"Itu… itu hal yang berbeda, Dan- maksudku Sasori no He*tai." Deidara tiba-tiba berhenti berontak. Wajahnya memerah. Teringat perlakuan Tobi selama ini padanya.

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku he*tai!".

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, un!"

Sasori terkesiap dan dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya. Deidara menatap Sasori gusar. Kemudian berbalik arah dan meneruskan perjalanan dengan langkah kaki lebar. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Deidara kelihatan sangat kesal. Sasori masih membatu, ekor matanya mengikuti Deidara yang berlalu, kemudian cengengesan sendiri._ –ciuman pertama Deidara itu untuk ku, dan ciuman pertamaku untuk Deidara, hehehe-._dasar Sasori OOC (Author digampar Sasori).

Sasori teringat, sejak pertemuannya dengan Deidara entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum diam-diam. Dulu sewaktu perang dia pernah berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan pink bernama Sakura Haruno dan berhasil membunuhnya, dan saat itu dia juga tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum hangat, melainkan senyum meremehkan, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menutup matanya. Dan sudah beberapa kali dia selalu tersenyum menghina seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini, Sasori tersenyum hangat sambil menatap punggung Deidara yang berjalan penuh kesal. Lalu, sekali lagi Sasori cengengesan dan mengikuti Deidara dari belakang.

"Jangan mengikutiku, un."

"Kita ada di misi yang sama, bodoh".

"O iya, un".

.

.

"Dei".

"Sudahlah Danna, jangan memanggilku lagi!. Aku capek, un. Aku tak terima ciuman pertama ku direbut oleh mu. Kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Atau pulang lah sana ke markas. Aku bisa melakukan misi ini sendirian. Bla bla bla….".

Kepala Sasori sakit mendengar celotehan tak berujung itu. Dengan cepat Sasori melangkah dan sedikit mendempetkan tubuhnya dibelakang Deidara. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Deidara. membisikkan sesuatu candaan vulgar (ancaman) dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Kalau kau tak berhenti berceloteh, aku hisap benda lembut tak bertulang dalam mulut mu itu".

Deidara makin kaget. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasori.

"Plak!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Sasori. Sasori sedikitpun tak menghindar karena sudah pasrah hal ini bakal terjadi padanya. Deidara memandang Sasori dengan urat kemarahan dengan level '_danger_'.

"Aku menyesal telah menyebutmu pria yang baik. Kau sama sekali tak mampu menjaga perasaan ku, un. Kau sudah gila, Danna".

Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata Deidara.

"Hn".

Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasori, kemudian berlalu mendahului Deidara. ekspresi Sasori kembali berubah dingin.

"Cepat, waktu kita hampir habis".

Sejak saat itu, baik selama penangkapan Ichibi, bahkan sampai pulang ke markas, mereka tak saling bicara. Mereka hanya diam dan melayang dalam fikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Tobi Pov

Dari jauh ku lihat kepulangan dua orang yang sama-sama cemberut, hihihi. Itu Dei senpai ku!.

"DEI SENPAAAAAIIII!"

Aku melambaikan tangan untuk mencuri perhatian Deidara. dan tak berhasil. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang kesal. Ku duga Sasori telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Hm…

Sementara ku lihat ekspresi wajah Sasori yang amat terkejut melihat tangan ku yang luka-luka. Sasori mendelik tajam kemudian buru-buru masuk ke kamar.

Ehehe… tenang saja Sasori, buku mu sudah ku kembalikan ke tempat semula.

Tobi PoV End

Sasori buru-buru masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan bukunya tergeletak di lantai. Dia memperhatikan bukunya dan tidak ada sedikitpun cacat.

"Selamaaattt…".

.

.

3 hari kemudian…

Deidara sedang di dapur melihat Konan memasak. Deidara terus bingung dengan kejadian dan perasaannya ke Sasori yang menciumnya dulu. Bahkan hingga hari ini Deidara masih tidak mau bicara dengan Sasori.

"Konan…"

"Ya."

Konan menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke Deidara. Tangan nya sibuk memotong-motong sayur.

"Kau pacarnya Hidan, bukan?".

"Memangnya kenapa, Dei?"

"Maaf ya, kalau aku bertanya ini, tapi… apa kalian pernah berciuman, un?".

Tangan Konan berhenti memotong sayur. Lalu menoleh pelan ke Deidara, mendekatinya.

"Siapa yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu, Dei?". Konan senyam senyum.

"I…itu.."

"Dei senpaaaaaaaaii! Temani Tobi main".

Konan menggerutu.

"Akh! Mengganggu saja".

"Iya, Tobi. Konan, nanti aku ceritakan padamu."

"Ya..oke".

Di taman depan markas…

"mau main apa, Tobi, un?"

"Tobi mau main sesuatu yang tak biasa kita mainkan, senpai".

"Kau penuh misteri, Tobi. cepat katakan".

"Tapi sebelumnya Tobi mau bertanya. Apa Sasori senpai melakukan sesuatu pada mu, senpai? Setelah pulang misi sepertinya kalian tak bicara".

Muka Deidara memerah. Tobi membuka topengnya. Mimik wajahnya amat serius.

"Jujur saja, Deidara. Aku mendengar kamu mengucap kata berciuman di dapur tadi."

"Iya, Tobi, Aku kemarin di cium Danna".

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa ragu. Deidara masih tak sadar jika ia sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki dewasa yang sudah merencanakan banyak hal. Difikirannya Tobi adalah anak kecil yang sangat manja dan selalu menempel padanya jika ia sedang tidak sibuk.

"Seperti apa, rasanya Dei? Apakah panas?"

"Hmmm… dia bahkan sedikitpun tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, dia hanya menempelkannya, Tobi. tapi rasanya manis. Katanya itu ciuman pertamanya. Aku deg-degan sekali. Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau marah padanya, Deidara?"

"Ia… aku marah padanya, un. Makanya aku tak mau bicara".

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya, Tobi… bahkan sampai sekarang, un. Tapi mencintai, bahkan menyayangi, bukan berarti harus berciuman. Kegiatan seperti itu hanya pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah. Selama ini dia dingin sekali padaku T_T. aku patah semangat deh untuk mendapatkannya. Mungkin kemarin dia memang tak sengaja". Ungkap Deidara panjang lebar.

"Aku cemburu, Deidara. Apa kau tak melihat perasaan ku selama ini?. Ya sudah kau menikah saja dengan ku".

"Haaa?!"

"Bukankah kau juga menyukai ku? Jangan poliandri, Dei.".

"Ge-er sekali kamu, Tobi". Deidara menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena baru saja dilamar Tobi. sampai saat ini Deidara pun bingung apakah ia hanya sekedar takjub dengan wajah dan fisik Tobi yang –menurutnya- sempurna, atau benar-benar mencintainya. Deidara geregetan, tapi juga bingung tentang perasaannya ke Danna no He*tai #Plak!# -nya. Tobi menganggak dagu Deidara.

"Tatap aku Deidara". Tobi bicara seperti memerintah. Deidara tambah kacau karena mata onyx Tobi benar-benar membuatnya menggila sejak dulu, dan semakin malu. Deidara malah semakin berusaha menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajari mu bagaimana cara berciuman yang sebenarnya. Hmm."

Deidara tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan serius Tobi. deidara ketakutan dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga merapat ke sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"To-tobi, ingat kataku tadi, itu hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah".

Deidara menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tobi mencengkram kuat lengan Deidara, dan berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi bibir tipis itu.

"Kau… lepaskan aku, Tobi!"

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau mau menjadi istriku."

"Dannaaaa tolong aku, un…!"

"Danna mu tidak ada di sini, Deidara, un. Lagi pula,kenapa kau minta bantuan pada orang yang juga menciummu, un?" Ejek Tobi sambil menirukan logat bicara Deidara.

"DANNAAAAA…!".

Tobi langsung membungkam mulut Deidara dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan rakus. Sementara Sasori dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang mendengar teriakan Deidara langsung berlarian melihat ke taman. Dan "Woow!". Itu lah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kisame, melihat pemandangan yang sangat panas dibawah pohon rindang tersebut. Hidan langsung menarik Konan kembali ke markas, sementara anggota yang lain hanya dapat menelan ludah.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori?. Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak ia berlari dan mencengkram jubah Tobi, lalu menarik paksa Tobi masuk ke markas… lebih tepatnya, ke kamarnya. Sementara Deidara yang terkejut melihat Sasori semarah itu, hanya bisa menangis (cengeng loe! #Author di bom). Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu mendekati Deidara dan berusaha menenangkannya. Mukanya merah.

"Jangan menangis, Dei."

Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang leader, yang sangat prihatin pada anggota cantiknya itu.

Kemudian Itachi mengambil tisu, membersihkan saliva dan airmata Deidara.

"Kau cantik sekali, Deidara. makanya Tobi mungkin tak mampu menahannya. Kau cantik bahkan ketika menangis. Tapi kau lebih cantik lagi kalau tersenyum, Dei". Itachi tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Deidara, memperhatikan bibir Deidara yang berdarah, lalu membersihkannya. Kisame dan Zetsu saling berbisik.

"Wah, Tobi benar-benar kasar".

"Iya Kis. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat anak autis itu sekasar ini".

"Ayo masuk, Deidara". Itachi mengapit lengan kiri Deidara dan Kakuzu mengapit lengan yang satunya.

.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Sasori mengikat Tobi di kursi dengan dengan benang chakra. Tapi tak sedikitpun terlihat di wajah Tobi ekspresi takut…malah menyeringai licik. Sasori sesaat terperangah karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah Tobi. dan Sasori pun sedikiiiit mengakui ketampanan sang Uchiha ini. _-masih imutan gue-_ Sempat-sempatnya Sasori membatin narsis.

"Kau lihat, Sasori? begitu caranya mencium wanita yang di cintai. Begitu caranya membakar gairahnya. Kau itu meski lebih tua dariku, tetap saja masih anak-anak. Tak tau caranya memuaskan wanita."

Dengan geram Sasori memukul wajah Tobi berkali kali hingga babak belur. Namun Tobi tetap tersenyum. Tobi meludah darah kelantai. Kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Bibirnya sangat manis Sasori… aku benar-benar tak tahan".

Kali ini Sasori memukul perut Tobi sekuat tenaga, hingga Tobi memuntahkan isi makanannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dengan jurus aneh mu itu, autis".

"Oh aku tau… tak apa. Ini sepadan dengan apa yang aku alami tadi. O iya Sasori… maaf aku sudah membaca buku diary mu ya… isinya benar-benar luar biasa. Khua hahaha!".

Sasori yang hendak kembali menonjok perut Tobi langsung menghentikan tinjuannya.

"Apa… kau… bilang…ba…gaimana… bisa?!"

Tobi mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Kau lihat mata ini… dan k au lihat tangan ku yang penuh luka ini… aku tak sangka dibalik wajah angkuh itu tersimpan sesuatu yang manis. Ingat. Bukan hanya kau yang mencintainya. Aku lebih mencintainya daripada kau".

"Kau!"

.

"Sudah, hentikan!".

Suara Pein menggelegar menghentikan tinjuan Sasori.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasori".

"Tidak akan. Ini masalah pribadi".

"Aku yang memimpin di sini, Masalah pribadi ataupun tidak. Lepaskan… aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah anak ini".

Dengan kasar Sasori akhirnya melepaskan Tobi yang langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Tobi muntah darah. Lalu Kisame menggotong tubuh Tobi yang lemas. Sasori terduduk di kasurnya yang rapi dan bernuansa merah. Tiba-tiba Deidara masuk kekamar dengan wajah tertunduk dan pucat. Melihat Sasori, Deidara terpaku.

"Dei, kamu bisa jalan, kan? Kami pergi dulu, ya." Itachi dan Zetsu melepas pegangannya pada tangan Deidara dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Duduk di dekat ku, Dei".

Deidara masih mematung. Kemudian Sasori berdiri dan mendekati Deidara. Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara erat dan menariknya ke kasur. Kini mereka duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sakitkah, Dei? bibirmu luka".

Sasori mengangkat wajah Deidara dan memeriksa luka di bibirnya. Deidara menatap wajah Sasori, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasori.

"Terimakasih sudah datang menyelamatkan ku, Danna."

Sasori terdiam. Jantungnya dag dig dug, sesaat kejadian tentang diary-nya itu terlupakan.…lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang sang pujaan hati… membelai rambutnya… tiga hari tak bicara dengannya membuat hati Sasori sakit.

"Aku menyayangimu, Dei…"

Sunyi…

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Deidara.

"Dei…"

Sasori mendorong sedikit tubuh Deidara dan ternyata Deidara sudah ketiduran

"Hehehe…. Kau cantik sekali".

TBC

RnR please.


End file.
